


A Healthier Life

by slaying_dragons



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaying_dragons/pseuds/slaying_dragons
Summary: Connor wants Hank to go on a diet.





	1. Chapter 1

Then everything is over. The peaceful demonstration conquers the hearts of humans and androids. People start to see a new side to things, want to learn how to live together. Not all may agree to it, but it is still a happy ending. 

Sort of...

Only not.

It is only the beginning for new things.

Connor moving to Hank's house is one of those new stuff. After their reunion, it seems like the best option. Hank offers and Connor accepts. They are not just partners anymore. It is best friends forever kind of shit, which gives Hank warm and fuzzy feels.

At first, Hank finds having a housemate extremely useful. His house gets cleaner, smells better. Connor helps with groceries and even laundry. They have more time to talk about cases, so their investigations get into a speeding pace.

Hank thinks his life cannot get better than this, until one day Connor decides Hank needs to embrace a healthier life style.

"And why would I want that?" Hank huffs without looking away from TV, then sips from his bottle of beer. There is an old school sci-fi flick, which he has seen a few times before. "I'm happy with the way I am."

Connor steps before the TV screen to block Hank's view, forcing a mutter from the older man. The android looks perfectly fresh with his form fitting suit and necktie and that neat hair, while Hank's old sweatpants have seen better days. "Because this life style will make you feel happier. I guarantee you will be pleased with the results, once we make progress." Connor sounds so determined about what he is trying to sell.

"Fine. Lemme see it." Hank reaches for the paper Connor offers and his eyes glance over the daily menu for the week. Vegetables and chicken breast, no sign of hamburger or pizza. The list of bland food makes him frown right away. "You gotta be kiddin' me, kid. If you think I'll actually eat this kind of shit, then you are delusional." 

But his android is always the stubborn one. "Feeling lighter should be a good start." Connor smiles brightly, which may melt the hearts of many. But of course, Hank isn't buying that. Then Connor adds. "I am also planning to use a reward system."

Hank arches his brows at that. "Oh?" He is still not planning to eat junk for any kind of reward, but he still wants to hear it.

"Sex." Connor announces as if he is revealing the most common diet plan in the world. Nothing weird here. "If you are successful with the plan by the end of each week, you will earn sex."

Hank almost chokes on his beer. He knows he is getting old, yet his hearing never shows signs of getting bad. "What?" He asks dumbly, because he is pretty sure he misheard Connor here.

"The reward is sex." Connor repeats.

"With who?" Hank asks right back, because this makes no sense.

Connor's bright smile remains, a thousand watts and all. "With me, of course." 

"What the fuck, Connor?" Hank blurts out and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "Do you even know what you're saying?"

Connor arches his brows at Hank for a brief moment, his LED spins yellow. But then his smile returns. There is a smug side to it now. "Yes, I do. I also believe this will provide enough motivation for you, considering you haven't had any in a long while."

Hank cannot believe they are having this kind of conversation and he has nothing better to say. "Fuck you."

Connor's smile widens at that. "If only you stick to the diet plan." Then he leaves Hank alone with his beer and old sci-fi flick. Not that Hank can watch it anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

The first week feels like an eternity.

Hank prefers to act like that conversation never happened. He pretends Connor never offered and he is certainly not considering it.

Thankfully, Connor doesn't remind of that conversation. So they move with their lives the same way, being partners and good friends. At least, that is what Hank tries to believe in. Perhaps, he keeps finding himself throwing glances at Connor and gets caught most of the times, which is a difference and it shouldn't mean anything. But Connor just smiles at him nice and bright, never teasing him. 

The other difference is Hank thinks twice before choosing his meals. That diet list he wanted to shred to many pieces last night is now folded neatly in his pocket.

He skips breakfast and goes for black coffee. For lunch he orders steamed vegetables, which Connor nods with approval. His dinner is made of salad and grilled chicken. Without any salt or sauce, it tastes like shit. His hunger makes his stomach growl in protest, but Connor looks quite pleased none the less. And that look is kind of pleasing for Hank.

"You made a good start today, Hank. I'm proud of you." The android says, as they arrive back home. Sumo greets them with a happy woof and approaches for some petting. They need to walk him out, which Hank doesn't feel like doing so. He lacks the energy after the sudden cut of his calories intake. Connor seems to notice that.

"Why don't you take a shower, while I take Sumo out?" He asks brightly, ever energetic.

Hank nods and removes his jacket. He will take a shower, have a beer and then head straight to the bed. Obviously, Connor can read his mind now.

"And no beer, Hank. Detox is an important part of your diet."

Hank mutters a curse, but he is too tired to argue.

 

...

 

The rest of the week rolls even slower. Hank's body and mind crave for sugar and alcohol. He can even kill for carbs. When he eats the blandest tasting salad ever, he dreams of chewing on a big plate of pasta and greasy meatballs. But tricking his mind is really hard.

So he occupies his eyes with the computer screen in his desk, checking the last touches of his report. He also tries not to think of what Connor offered. Having sex with Connor is an insane idea, he decides.

It is not like Hank is even interested in that. He has a lot of reasons to say no. Connor is his partner. His friend. Also male and an android. A very good looking one, though. 

Alright, Hank needs to think of something else now. He is doing this diet for his own health, after all. He needs no rewards. He will laugh and say no, if Connor ever brings it out.

But then Connor makes eye contact with him and flashes that thousand watts smile, which almost makes the hair on his arms stand. Hank believes it is the lack of carbs and booze driving him insane.

Yes, it has to be exactly that. There is no other logical explanation.

 

...

 

It is finally Sunday and Hank thinks he is very close before losing his mind. He is quite surprised in how he was able to stick to Connor's diet plan, no cheating involved. Yet he cannot say he feels lighter, even when he actually weights less. His head is also locked on three topics: Food, drinking and sex.

"It must be too early for you to tell the difference." Connor states, as they walk in the park together with Sumo. The late fall air is rather cold, but the sun is enjoyable. "But you made a good start. You lost the right amount of fat I calculated. Your cholesterol rate is improving. Very impressive."

Hank feels Connor's hand on his shoulder in a supporting pat. "I already planned out another week and I will be handing you the list tonight." There is that smug smirk again. "After I give you your reward."

Hank suddenly feels like taking a long run instead of having this conversation. Possibly to a bar, too. "Connor..." He starts and isn't sure what to say. "You cannot be serious about this."

Connor gives him a side glance. "I am serious."

Hank mutters another curse under his breath. This kid will be the end of him. 

They return home to leave Sumo and head to supermarket for groceries. At this point, Hank's fridge is filled with exclusively healthy foods. All booze is already gone. When they return once more, Hank makes himself another lousy salad. He decides he hates salad the most.

It feels like his longest dinner, every chew is challenging. His eyes are on Connor, who sits before TV and watches with unblinking eyes. Sumo is lying on his lap and being petted, clearly accepting the android as his second owner.

Even after he finishes his salad, there is no reaction from Connor. That gives Hank some sort of relief. Perhaps, the android has forgotten about this stupid reward. That is perfectly good. Hank can finally move on and act like that never happened in the first place. Though, a part of him kind of feels disappointed. Androids are supposed to have good memories.

After placing his plate into the sink, Hank heads for the bathroom and takes a shower. He plans to watch some TV before sleep. He finds Connor on the couch, still looking at TV. Sumo has moved to his bed in the corner. Hank settles down next to Connor and wraps an arm in the back of the couch.

"Oh, I love this movie." He recognizes one of the oldies, which he doesn't mind seeing it again. Yet Connor turns it off instantly and looks at Hank.

"Perhaps, another time." The android gives that bright smile again. "Tonight you deserve something a bit more special."

Before Hank can make any comment, Connor has a hand on his chest, pushing Hank against the soft cushions of the couch. Wide eyed and frozen, Hank looks at his partner. "Woah, woah, woah." His touch is gentle. "Slow down, Connor."

The android moves his palms up and down on Hank's chest, as he quickly climbs up at his lap and his knees press at the older man's each side. He weights rather normal. "Why?" Connor asks, his smile is quite smug again. "You worked hard for this. You earned your reward."

Hank wants to protest, his heart almost pounds into his ears. "I didn't do it for sex." But he is suddenly silenced by Connor's hand on his crotch, petting him through his clothes. Not being touched by another person in many years, Hank finds himself getting hard too quick. If he actually wants, Hank can easily push Connor off his lap and stop this.

But he does nothing.

Connor shoves a hand underneath the sweatpants to wrap his fingers around Hank's shaft, pulling it out. Hank hisses at that and then everything happens too quick before his brain can process any of this. Hank finds himself panting hard, as Connor jerks him off with a steady hand. Hank notices Connor's constant eye contact, which he cannot return. His widened eyes are focused on Connor's long fingers around his dick, giving him the perfect squeeze and clever strokes. 

He doesn't last much, as Hank comes in white ropes all over Connor's hand and shirt. He cannot help with a loud groan, which wakes Sumo up.

It's fucking embarrassing or what?

Panting hard and clutching painfully at the cushions of the coach, Hank tries to blink away the stars, so he can see Connor. "Fuck. Fuck... Fuck." He says, finally finding Connor's eyes. "It usually doesn't happen this quick." He tries to explain.

But Connor gives an understanding smile and cups Hank's cheek with his clean hand, still sitting comfortably on the older man's thighs. "It's alright, Hank. I know next time will last longer."

Next time... Hank wants to ask if they will seriously continue this. "How about you?" Hank asks and tries to reach a hand to Connor's crotch, but it is stopped midway before he can confirm anything actually being there.

"Thank you for your concern, but that is not needed." Connor says rather politely, handing Hank a new paper. It is no surprise to see another weekly diet plan and it looks as bland. Another difference is the addition of daily walks. Hank will not do this anymore. He is done with this healthy life style shit. And he will not embarrass himself before Connor again with his stupid performance issues. Talk about awkwardness... No, thanks.

But then he hears Connor's voice.

"Stick to the plan and you will have my mouth next Sunday." The android gives that smug smile again and Hank feels his heart jumping out of his chest.

Jesus fucking Christ.


	3. Chapter 3

Hank misses his favorite cheeseburger. He also dreams of pineapple passion flavor. His stomach craves for all the junk food, yet his mind no longer agrees. He tries not to think how awkward it feels after that quick handjob he received from Connor. But that is certainly not the reason he goes on with this diet plan.

He does it for his own sake. Having his android partner's mouth on his dick is not the reason he will be eating tasteless salads and going for exhausting walks after work. 

Right.

Thankfully, they are given a new case to work on and it keeps Hank's head quite busy. Now his thoughts are stuck in the triangle of the new case, food and sex. 

They spend most of the day in the crime scene to collect enough evidence, which stretches their work hours. When they finally get home, it's already past midnight and Hank has no energy for any kind of walk. But Connor gives him a pat on the shoulder and smiles warmly.

"You burned enough calories through the day. There is no need for extra walk."

That is a relief to hear and Hank just gives an awkward nod. He tries hard not to look at Connor's mouth, because he is not interested in having those lips being wrapped around his dick.

Oh, fuck it. What is he thinking again?

He quickly heads for the bathroom to take a cold shower.

 

...

 

His new eating habit seems to take Gavin Reed's interest. The younger detective approaches with a wide grin, a finger pointing at the carrot Hank is munching on. "Seriously, old man. How did the plastic prick convince you to eat that shit?" He grins and glances at Connor. "Is he sucking your dick for that?"

Hank chokes on the carrot, while Connor prefers to ignore. But that makes Reed turn his full attention on Connor, obviously taking this as a challenge. "Have you analyzed his jizz?" Full of cockiness, Reed even slaps Connor's shoulder to get a reaction.

The android turns his big brown eyes at the other detective, face unreadable. "Why do you want to know?" Connor asks, playing innocent. "Are you sexually interested in Lieutenant Anderson?"

Reed and Hank frown in the same time. "Fuck you, Connor." Reed flips off and throws a nasty glare.

Connor is still playing innocent. "Oh. So you are interested in me. Sorry to say the feeling is not mutual."

Reed starts on a curse, but Hank will not have any more of this shit, even when he finds this quite amusing.

"Just fuck off, Reed." Hank frowns again and tosses the carrot at Reed's head, which bounces off to the floor. The younger detective looks offended, yet leaves.

 

...

 

It turns out to be a busy week. Even when they spend most of their time out in the field, Hank makes sure to take care of his healthy meals. He moves around a lot, keeping up with an active routine. He will never say it aloud, but he starts to see some results. He feels lighter and more energetic. Less gloomy as well. The world may still not be made of sunshine and rainbows for him, but he is certainly in a different place now.

Connor is his biggest supporter. He gives those approving smiles, whenever Hank eats something healthy or stops himself from reaching for beer bottles in the supermarket. He informs Hank about how much calories he burns through the day. He also helps in the kitchen, preparing some special meals for Hank. They taste delicious.

Hank can tell his clothes feel bigger and his body feels stronger. He craves junk food less, yet he may be thinking of sex even more. That is still a lot of transformation for two weeks, which has been surprisingly easy, thanks to Connor.

Hank keeps telling himself he is not doing this for sex. But he may be doing it for Connor's smiles.

Sunday finally arrives and they go for a walk in the park again. Connor looks extra cheerful today, as he unleashes Sumo to let him for a run. "How do you feel, Hank?" 

Hank looks down on his body and nods. "Good." He shifts his gaze at his partner and smiles. "Much better."

Connor looks almost proud, giving that smile Hank likes a bit too much. "I am glad. We will do even better."

Hank nods again, something warm filling his chest. "We will."

 

...

 

That night Connor kneels before Hank in the living room and places his hands on the older man's thighs. "Are you ready?" He asks softly, which makes Hank feel rather excited and rather awkward. This whole setting is weird. Sumo is watching them from his corner, his pure attention on them. And Connor is fully clothed, acting like this is another mission he has to accomplish.

Rubbing a hand against his face, Hank shakes his head. "No."

Connor looks surprised, furrowing his brows. His LED circles yellow. "What is wrong?"

Hank sighs and places a hand on Connor's shoulder. "Not like this." Then he stands up, pulling Connor up along and grabbing his wrist. "Let's move to the bedroom." He drags Connor there, while Sumo follows them curiously. "You stay out, Sumo." He closes the bedroom door to keep his big dog outside. They can hear Sumo's soft footsteps, as he walks back to his bed in the living room. He has always been a good dog.

Then Hank turns back at Connor, noticing he is still holding the android's wrist. But Connor pulls free and slowly pushes Hank toward the bed, forcing him to sit down. His bedroom is nicely clean and the bed is made. No magazines or pieces of clothes are thrown around. Thankfully the curtains are shut tight, so no one needs to deal with that.

"How about now?" Connor asks with a rather seductive smile and cups Hank's cheeks in a loving fashion. It is a new side of Connor to see him this affectionate.

Hank places a hand on Connor's and shakes his head again, pulling another surprised look from the android.

"Is this what you really want?" Hank asks and Connor blinks. "I don't want any rewards, if you don't want to do this. Sex isn't why I'm going for this diet." He probably says this for the hundredth time.

Connor's LED blinks yellow for a brief second, then it goes back to a calm blue. "Of course, this is what I want. Or I wouldn't offer in the first place."

Hank doesn't believe he will ever understand what is going on in Connor's head. He remembers of the dialogue in between Connor and Reed. Does that mean this is a mutual interest?

So if Connor is willingly offering this, then Hank will not say no.

"Alright. Remove your jacket then. Get rid of the tie. Unbutton your shirt or something. I don't want you to look so formal, when you're sucking my dick."

Connor lets out a small chuckle at that and starts doing as he is told. He removes the jacket and the tie, neatly placing them on the foot of the bed. Then he works his long fingers on the first few buttons of his shirt, while Hank watches him with pure curiosity. Pale skin is revealed bit by bit until Connor removes the shirt altogether, showing his lean frame. His skin is flawless and there is a bit of muscle. His nipples are dark, chest without any hair. There is a thin line of hair under his belly button, which trails down into his pants.

"How is this?" Connor asks, as he steps out of his shoes.

Hank cannot look away and feels greedy. He wants to ask Connor to remove the pants as well, kneel before him all naked. But he is busy trying to breath properly. "Fuckin' perfect."

Connor smiles brightly and kneels before Hank again. After allowing the older man to touch and feel his torso all over, play with his nipples a bit, Connor starts to pull Hank's sweatpants down his hips, along with his boxers. Once they are removed and tossed aside, Hank spreads his legs a bit more, so Connor can get even closer.

Hank cannot remember when is the last time he took anyone to his bedroom. Feels like a century or two. He also cannot remember anyone being this beautiful and skilled.

Connor's mouth is fucking hot and moist, and he looks fucking perfect with his lips wrapped around Hank's dick. Those big brown eyes flick up to look at him and that makes Hank shudder. He brings a hand on Connor's hair to pet in loving fashion, then ruffling it just to get a sight of how Connor looks without a neatly combed hair. 

Damn. 

Connor makes a pleased noise at that and then starts with a slow rhythm.

"Fuck, Connor." Hank moans and grabs a handful of Connor's hair to guide him with the speed. "You'll be the death of me." He almost wants to close his eyes to focus on his pleasure, but watching Connor's bare shoulders and noticing all his moles and muscles is a bigger turn on.

Perhaps, it's the healthy life style in play, but Hank is thankful his stamina is much better than last week. It takes some time before Connor can bring him to completion, deep throating him like a champ. When he does, Hank sees stars, letting out a loud groan. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Yes." His whole body spasms, remembering the things he has forgotten. Connor swallows every drop, which gives Hank extra warmth in the stomach.

When Connor slowly pulls back and licks his lips, Hank is still panting hard. His body feels quite relaxed, ready to fall back onto his bed and enjoy the high. But instead his upper body collapses forward and arms wrap around Connor's shoulders in a hug.

That's better.

"I didn't know you were this..." Hank murmurs in a low tone, now feeling Connor's arms sliding around his waist to return the hug. "... skilled."

"I am glad it is to your liking." Connor sounds proud.

They stay like that for a few more moments before Connor slowly guides Hank into the bed, even pulling the covers. "Sleep tight, Hank." He says and leaves the bedroom. Hank wants to protest and offer to return the favor, but his eyes are already too heavy. 

That night Hank rests the best in years.


	4. Chapter 4

The new week starts as hectic. A new investigation keeps both Hank and Connor busy. There are multiple crime scenes, thus they need to separate or they will never finish anything in time. This gives Hank the chance to cheat about his eating habits. Hank can even eat ten hotdogs in one go and Connor will never even find out.

His eyes look at the fast food stand longingly, hands buried deep in his pockets. He can smell the mouthwatering scent, which makes his stomach growl. He doesn't need to eat ten. He can settle down with two. Just two hotdogs. That will not hurt anyone. 

But then his fingertips touch the familiar paper in his pocket. It is the new diet list Connor prepared for him. The temptation makes his heart beat faster. It will be so easy. He will just walk over the food stand and order two hotdogs, pay and then leave. He can brush his teeth afterward, so Connor will never find a trace.

But he can't.

Hank really can't.

He doesn't want to lie to Connor.

Pulling out the diet list from his pocket, he checks today's menu. It is another salad with some protein. Yes, it looks bland and tasteless, but he will stick with this shit. The reward is quite nice in the end. His health is being restored along with his sanity and there is Connor. They haven't spoken about this week's reward, but Hank decides he wants to have another go with Connor's skilled mouth.

The idea can give him a hard on in public, so he should stop now. Thus he moves on to get his healthy lunch.

 

...

 

"Where is your girlfriend?" Gavin Reed happens to find Hank before the coffee machine in the precinct. Hank pours himself a cup and skips sugar and cream, not bothering to give the younger detective a glance.

Reed doesn't leave him alone. "C'mon, man. I'm curious." 

After taking a careful sip from his coffee, Hank feels refreshed. Then he finally makes eye contact with Reed. The asshole is grinning from ear to ear. "What do you want to know?" 

Reed runs a hand through his hair and leans against the small round table, getting closer to Hank. "Are you two fucking?"

Hank sighs at that. It is his fault to give Reed a chance to ask his stupid question. An asshole is always an asshole. Before he can throw a curse at the younger detective's way, Reed interrupts.

"If you're not, do you think he'd give me a chance?" Reed is suddenly dead serious now, that stupid grin is gone. "Like a date."

Hank has difficult time believing in what he hears. "What the fuck?" Gavin Fucking Reed wants to date an android? The apocalypse must be near.

"Look." Reed clears his throat, obviously trying to look less awkward. He fails. "I've changed after the demonstration. And Connor's hot, y'know." 

Oh, yeah. Hank knows.

"I like his attitude, too." Reed explains, which Hank can relate. Or he cannot, since Connor never treated Reed nice before. Well, some men like it rough, Hank guesses. "So tell him I'm cool?" Reed offers a smile and pats Hank on the shoulder before returning to his desk.

Hell is seriously freezing over.

 

...

 

Hank sees Connor briefly at home before exchanging data and heading to bed. Connor never asks about the diet plan, possibly having full faith in Hank's honesty. The rest of the week rolls this busy and they work until Saturday midnight. 

He misses Connor more than he likes to admit. Even the small talk they share becomes something he longs for. Those little cute smiles Connor gives him are what he thinks of in unexpected times, which brings the question again: Is Hank in love or something?

Now that is absurd.

Seeing Connor less and less makes Hank's brain stuck on sex as well. He gets horny. He keeps going back to last Sunday and how Connor blew him out of his mind. The image of Connor's curve of shoulders and hair falling over his forehead can drive him crazy. He smiles at how good the android looks with his mouth so full.

Damn.

Hank prefers to spend his Saturday in funnier activities, but they manage to solve the case and arrest the right people. It is worth the hard work in the end. After the reports are done, Fowler sends them both home to enjoy the rest of their weekend. 

Once they step into their home, Hank realizes he skipped all his meals that day.

Oh, whatever.

After a shower he heads to bed, while he hears Connor playing with Sumo. Tomorrow they can finally spend some quality time together. Then hopefully, Hank can think more on solving this troubling puzzle.

 

...

 

Sunday finally arrives and Hank can feel winter in his bones. He feels the need of wearing extra layers, as they go out for grocery shopping. Of course, Connor doesn't need any of that, not being effected by this kind of temperature.

Hank pushes the shopping cart, while Connor stops by vegetables to pick the fresh ones. Then Hank decides to bring out the topic.

"Gavin Reed approached me the other day."

Connor doesn't even glance at Hank, continues to pick up tomatoes. "What did the detective want?"

Hank doesn't know of an easy way to say this, because it will sound ridiculous. "That he finds you hot. He wants to take you out."

Connor's LED remains a calm blue, as Hank can see it from this angle. "I'm aware." The android finally glances at Hank's way. "He has been texting me nonstop."

Well, that explains it. Hank is certainly not jealous or anything. He just feels out of place.

Giving a nod at Connor, Hank shifts his attention to another aisle. "So how about pasta? Am I allowed to have some?"

No jealousy involved here.

 

...

 

That night Connor simply drags Hank to the bedroom, removes both of their clothes and pushes Hank against the cushions of the bed. It is the first time Hank sees his android completely naked and he must say it is a breath taking sight. Connor has long legs, perfect hip bones, a firm ass and that thin hairline under his belly button moving down to a nicely proportioned dick. He is the definition of beauty.

"Dammit, Connor." He murmurs, as Connor straddles his hips. "You are fucking handsome."

Connor flashes that bright smile yet again, running his hands through Hank's chest hair. "And I think you are the most handsome man."

Hank snorts at that. "Yeah, right."

Connor pauses for a moment and almost looks offended. "You don't believe me."

Hank feels bad and sighs, reaching for Connor's hand, holding them against his heart. "I didn't mean that, kid." He isn't even sure how to explain. "I'm just an old man with bad manners. Don't mind me." He offers Connor a small smile and that works. The android is smiling back at him. 

Hank feels like the luckiest bastard in the world. He has a very good looking and willing man in his bed, who doesn't even break eye contact for a second as he sinks down on Hank's dick. All the older man does is to sit back and watch how eagerly Connor bounces up and down on him, memorizing this breath taking sight, while his android gives him such pleasures. Connor is tight, moist and perfect, a bright smile on his pretty face.

Hank finally has the chance to return the favor now, so he explores how responsive Connor's dick is with wrapping a hand around it and jerking him off until he is fully hard. It turns out Connor is quite sensitive. He makes cute needy noises and then collapses forward, trapping Hank in between his body and the headpost. Hank likes this position, which gives him the chance to mouth Connor's pert nipples. His free hand reaches to cup Connor's ass, guiding him with the frantic pace they find themselves in.

When Hank comes deep inside Connor with a blinding flash in his eyes, all he can hear is the android's desperate voice against his ear, calling his name over and over like this means something bigger. It has to mean something better.

It takes a while before he can catch his breath and notice his hand is wet by Connor's pleasure. His android still remains seated on his lap, clinging at his shoulders and shuddering.

"C'mere." Hank shifts their positions, so they lie together in the bed, cover pulled up to their waists. Chests pressed together, Hank breaths against Connor's forehead, his arms are wrapped secure around his android's torso. "You are amazing, kid. This was amazing." He cannot help with planting a kiss on Connor's temple.

"The feeling is mutual, Hank." Connor says softly in return and that makes Hank's heart clench more.

They are filthy, making the bed filthy. Cleaning up can be damned. This moment is what Hank wants and possibly what he needs for the rest of his life. He feels Connor's arms being wrapped around him in return. He thinks this cannot be the mere reward of his good eating habits in last few weeks. No. He must have been a very good person in his previous lives to earn this kind of reward in this one.

That is more like it.

So Hank clings to this moment, not allowing Connor to leave the bed until morning. The puzzle gets even more complicated... Or perhaps, it just gets clearer.


	5. Chapter 5

Another week, another case closed. Fowler is quite happy with how fast Hank and Connor solve cases together, complimenting their harmony before giving them a new file to work on. Hank cannot help with his smile, as he reads the first page in his desk. He feels good after last night. It certainly feels great to wake up with Connor in his arms this morning.

Nothing can ruin his mood.

"Lieutenant." It is Gavin Reed's voice. Then it is his face, when he sits at Connor's chair, while the android is away for the moment.

Hank glares at the younger detective over the file in his hands. "What is it this time?" He tries not to sound too cranky. But Reed is obviously trying to be polite for once, so why can't he as well?

"It's about Connor." Reed says and rubs the back of his neck. "He's playing hard to get."

Hank arches his brows at the younger detective. "You both are grown ups, so I don't see why you come to me with this shit."

Reed leans over the desk with a desperate expression. "But he will listen to you. Can't you do me a favor? All I'm asking is one date."

Hank finds himself getting annoyed by Reed's constant pestering about this issue. Then he doesn't like this at all. He doesn't like the idea of Connor dating anyone else. Perhaps, he should just confess and tell it straight. But then this doesn't feel like a good time, especially when he doesn't even know what they are supposed to be. 

"Look, Reed. If the guy says no, then it means no."

Reed frowns at that and points his index finger at Hank. "You're fucking him, aren't you?"

Hank sighs and flips off before Reed storms away. Speak about a mood killer.

 

...

 

Next day Hank and Connor work by their desks and sharing meaningful looks, until Hank notices his partner's LED starts blinking yellow. Then it turns back blue. Connor's smile fades, as it goes back to yellow over and over, which makes Hank curious. But then Connor turns his upper body at Reed's way to give him a glance. Reed meets the android's eyes and grins wide, followed by a playful wink.

Hank cannot decide if he feels jealous or annoyed. Perhaps, it is both. "What's happening?" 

Connor turns his gaze at Hank and shakes his head once. "Detective Reed has been texting me nonstop. Again."

That makes Hank growl in anger. "That's it. I'll teach that bastard some manners." He makes a move to get up and rush to Reed's desk, but Connor's calm tone stops him.

"That is not necessary. I will deal with him." With that, Connor stands up and heads to Reed. Hank is not able to hear them, but he meets Reed's eyes once. Whatever they are talking about remains calm and rather civil. Reed keeps a grin and touches Connor's arm, which the android allows. When it is over, Connor returns to his desk and doesn't inform Hank about what happened.

Hank doesn't ask, since he is busy trying to fight off this pang of jealousy.

Thankfully, Connor doesn't seem to notice that. He still smiles about Hank's healthy food choices, brings him fresh coffee and even cooks him dinner that evening.

Hank wants to ask about Reed, as he sits in the kitchen table, watching Connor cook for him. But he doesn't really want to waste their nice evening talking about that fucking mood killer. Instead he finishes his food and then takes Connor's hand to drag him to the bedroom.

"It is not Sunday yet." Connor announces, looking surprised. 

"I am aware of that." Hank mutters and closes the bedroom door, then turns at Connor. "This time I want to give you a reward."

Connor is still surprised by this turn of events. "For what?"

Hank places his hands on the android's shoulders and smiles. The answer to that question may be long: For being his partner. For being his friend. For being his housemate. For cooking meals for Hank. For making him move on. For making his life better. For being the light in the dark. For supporting him. For believing in him.

"For everything." Hank finally says and Connor's lips turn upward in a warm smile.

Then Hank removes Connor's clothes and make him sit comfortably against the bedpost. Getting in between Connor's long legs, he takes Connor's dick in his mouth and starts sucking him. It is a whole new experience for Hank, since he has never taken any men to his bed until Connor. But he is eager to learn. The little noises he draws from Connor tell him he isn't doing bad so far. When he feels Connor's hand in his hair, Hank hopes this won't be a rough ride, because he is probably not ready for that. But Connor has perfect self control. He just pets Hank's hair in an encouraging fashion and never bucks up into his mouth. Hank has to hear some more cute noises, as he swallows a mouthful of Connor's load.

When he finally pulls back and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, he has a back ache and a full hard on. He can take care of that in the bathroom, but Connor gives him a helping hand, jerking him off nice and slow. Hank watches the android's face close until he comes hard.

And then he doesn't allow Connor to get out of the bed. Once more he wraps his arms around the android, spending the rest of the night together like that.

 

...

 

Next evening is still not Sunday, but Connor allows Hank to take him from behind as he stands on his hands and knees in the bed. The sight of Connor's backside is gorgeous, shoulder blades sharp and many beauty marks sprinkled over his pale skin. Hank's hands grip at those firm hips tight, while he sinks in and out of that wet tightness in strong thrusts. As he nears his climax, he presses his chest against Connor's back to force him to lie down on the bed. His hips roll for quick and shallow thrusts this time. His hands find Connor's, fingers lacing with his. His mouth is on the back of Connor's neck, breathing hard against the hairline. When Hank comes, he knows this is not a new addiction.

No, it is something else.

The rest of the week rolls by in the same routine. After work and dinner, Hank brings Connor to his bed and spends the rest of the night in his android's arms.

It is Friday night, when Hank is on top of Connor again. The android's long legs are wrapped around his waist, while Hank goes with a steady pace. Their fingers are intertwined as a routine and they look into each other's eyes the whole time. After both of them climaxed, Hank remains inside Connor and places his hands at each side of the android's head against the pillows. 

They don't say anything, as Connor brings a hand up to cup Hank's cheek. His fingertips stroke at his beard. Then Connor picks up Hank's hand to line up their palms together. Of course, he recognizes this gesture. Hank has seen android couples doing this to connect. It is an intimate act of love.

Then it hits him. Finally. Connor loves him.

Some good detective he is...

How can Hank be this stupid? His chest feels even warmer than before. And nothing else matters at this point. He may be late to realize the obvious, but he will not lose this chance. He will not lose Connor.

So Hank dips his head down to press his lips against Connor's, kissing him long and slow. He is not surprised to feel his lover being responsive, kissing him back. Connor tastes like peppermint and honey, an intoxicating combination. And then arms are wrapped around his shoulders to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. Hank allows his heart to belong to Connor now, a giddy feeling filling his stomach.

When he finally pulls back to look at his lover's face, Connor smiles at him. A thousand watts and all.

"Dammit." Hank mutters, cursing himself about being so stupid and lucky. "Are you even aware how much I love you?" He is not afraid to use the L word at all, because it feels right. This feels perfect.

Connor's smile brightens and he gives a single nod. "I have a guess." He says smugly, but then adds. "And are you aware since how long I've loved you?"

Hank closes his eyes for a brief moment, then he opens them again with a smile. "I think I have a guess."

Connor moves his face closer to kiss Hank again, which he accepts gratefully. It almost feels like they are doing things backward, but he is fine with that. As long as he has Connor in his arms, he can ignore his stupidity and everything else in the world.

 

...

 

They watch TV together on a snowy Sunday evening. Connor leans against Hank's shoulder, arms linked and fingers laced, while Sumo lies on his lap. They make a nice happy family and Hank cannot ask more.

He feels blessed.

But then the bell rings, interrupting their peaceful moment. Connor perks up first, removing himself from Hank to check the door. Hank follows him rather slowly, since he has to move Sumo down to the floor before getting up. By the time he reaches the door, he spots Gavin Reed standing there and looking at Connor with a smug expression.

"Oh, c'mon. What do you want?" Hank frowns, fighting the urge to slam the door on Reed's face.

"I'm not here for you, old man." Reed is as cocky as ever. "I came to invite Connor out for a drink."

"I don't drink, Detective Reed." Connor quickly reminds the other and then adds. "And I have other plans tonight. But thanks for the offer." He is ever polite.

"Oh, yeah?" Reed glances at Hank for a second. "What is it?"

Connor offers a small smile. "I will be fucking Lieutenant until he screams my name." Then he smacks Hank's butt to make his point, which draws out a surprised yelp from the older man.

Reed's jaw can drop to the floor, if it is able to stretch that far. Hank lets out a small laugh at that. He is perfectly fine about this being no longer a secret. He is also fine about his ass being red for the next few days. Connor is damn strong.

"I knew it!" Reed points his index finger at Hank. "I knew you two were fucking!" Then he pauses for a second as if he just heard the juiciest bit of information. "Oh, shit. I thought it was the other way-"

Hank slams the door to Reed's face and doesn't bother to hear the rest of his observation.

"So about that plan of yours..." Hank smiles down at Connor with arched brows and his android smiles back. Their palms are pressed together again, which gives Hank warm fuzzy feelings. It may not work in between them like it is supposed to be, but Hank likes to think it works even better.

"I was quite serious about it. What do you feel about switching positions for once?" Connor asks almost sweetly and Hank knows he isn't in any position to say no.

So he just grins and starts dragging Connor to the bedroom. "Sure. Anything for you, kid."

Sumo watches his owners disappear in the bedroom again, then lazily curls up in his own bed in the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first thing I've written in a long time. So I want to thank everyone who read this little story. :)


End file.
